


When the World Blew Up

by Ihasmagma



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU festival, Abuse, Amnesia, Anarchist TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Author is a Toby Smith | Tubbo Apologist, Can have Dream x Wilbur if you squint?, Canon Divergence, Clay | Dream Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Coups, Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Festival, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Ghostbur, HE IS, M/M, Multi, Murder, No shipping here, Pandora’s box (mentioned), Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Wilbur Soot, Quackity is messed up, Ranboo has Anxiety, Tag As I Go, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo Thinks TommyInnit is Dead, Tommy is Dream’s son, Traitor Captain Puffy, Traitor Floris | Fundy, Traitor Niki | Nihachu, Tubbo is Aromantic, Tubbo is Ranboo’s platonic Husband, Villain Alexis | Quackity, War, Wilbur Soot has Wings, Wilbur and Dream are best friends your honor, dream is trying to be better, lying, masquerade parties, nothing ever goes wrong at a festival ever, ranboo is aromantic, so much abuse, they are platonically in love, widows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasmagma/pseuds/Ihasmagma
Summary: Niki had a plan.Ghostbur was tired of being useless.Tubbo was trying to move on.Techno is ready to blow it all up.Dream’s done being a puppet to his own desire for control.An AU take on the festival. Written for my best friend.First chapter is angst, second part is healing.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound (past), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) (one sided), Wilbur Soot/ Sally Salmon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	When the World Blew Up

**Author's Note:**

> HEAD THE TAGS GUYS. Also, you are allowed to ship Wilbur and Dream if you desire. Enjoy the angst. This is the best thing I’ve ever written.

Niki walked in, her dark hair was pulled into a bun for the meeting today, as she wanted to look good when she’s having a meeting with the president of the nation.

The air was dry today, with no humidity that usually filled these parts. It was refreshing.

The White House was looking quite clean today, much more organized then the last time she’d been here, under Schlatt’s administration. Guess that’s the perks of not having an alcoholic as a president anymore.

“Ah! Niki! Hello!” Ranboo waved, as she walked in. 

“Hello Ranboo,” she says, smiling, and walking to the Oval Office.

She knocks, waiting for someone to open and let her in.

“Ah, Niki, come on in!” Tubbo smiles, gesturing for her to come in.

She walks in, the office was quite pretty, with lights covering the walls. It was quite welcoming.

“Ah, Ms. Niachu,” Quackity nodded, sitting beside his president.

“With all due respect, Mr. Vice President, but we’ve shared a tent in the revolution. No need for the formalities. Niki works fine!” Niki giggled.

“What is it you want to discuss with us, Niki?” Tubbo asks, keeping his notebook open, to write down anything important, she presumed.

“I…” she takes a deep breath, “I don’t think this festival is a good idea.”

Tubbo shifted uncomfortably in his chair, as Quackity raised an eyebrow. It was strange seeing the man without his blue beanie. Somehow he looked less like Quackity and more like every generic politician that there is. 

“And why is that,  _ Miss Nihacu? _ ” There was a threat in his voice, it was clear. But if there was one thing Niki wasn’t, it was submissive. Especially not to some tyrant trying to run a nation into the ground.

“Because, we just had a festival that resulted in the death of our current president. Some people still have trouble even seeing  _ lanterns  _ without spiraling into the fear of the explosions that littered our nation during that day. Don’t you think it’s a little insensitive to hold one so soon, not even allowing two months for the nation to heal?” Niki explained.

Tubbo was awfully quiet, despite him supposedly having final say. What a joke this government truly is. Whoever decided to make one of the sweetest boys who wasn’t even a legal adult into president of a nation was a moron.

“Miss Niachu, with all due respect, this is not an issue you should be worrying about. Go back to your bakery and prepare for the festival won’t you? You’re not a politician. Stop acting like one.” Quackity glares.

“I’ll stop acting like one when the actual politicians get their shit together,” Niki replied.

Quackity rose from his chair, walking towards her, towering over her, “You are playing with fire, Nikolai so unless you want your fiancé and you to be… cast aside.”

“So we’re threatening exile now? Wow, congratulations, you’re just trying to act like a tyrant now,” she spat back.

“Leave the office, Nikolai, if you know what’s good for you.”

She sighs, getting up, but not before looking Tubbo dead in the eyes, “What happened to you, Tubbo?”

Then she walked out.

—O—

Fundy was working on building the capitol building when his communicator rang.

“Niki? Hey! How did it go?” He asks, talking into the machine.

“Horrible, I was threatened to be exiled, same with Puffy.”

Fundy stops, “Tubbo…” he whispered, placing another Quartz block on the building.

“No, not Tubbo. He didn’t say a word the entire exchange. It was all Quackity.”

“Of course it was… listen Niki, is anyone onto us?” Fundy asks, frowning.

“No, not that I’m aware of. Are we… are we still doing the plan?”

“It has to be done, remember, make sure to evacuate everyone. I don’t want a single casualty.”

“I know.”

Then Niki paused, before asking into the communicator, “Do you think we’re doing the right thing?”

Fundy looked around at the empty underground city they were building. 

“I- I hope so. Because if it isn’t, I don’t think I could live with myself.”

-O-

Tubbo slammed the bottle he was given as a gift into the wall, tears running down his eyes, “fuck you!” He screams, before sighing, throwing off his suit and putting on a light t-shirt and shorts.

“I heard screaming! Are you okay? I have blue!” A familiar voice called.

“Not now, Ghostbur… please…” Tubbo whimpered. 

“What happened?” He frowns.

“Nothing, nothing… Ghostbur do you think I’m a bad president?”

Something unreadable flashed in Ghostbur’s eyes. 

“Of course not…. here! Let’s clean this up!” He grinned.

Tubbo sighed, “yeah… that’s probably a good idea.”

He grabbed the shovel and scraped the glass into a garbage hole.

“How’s Tommy doing?” Tubbo asks the ghost.

Ghostbur stopped, turning around, “oh well uh, he’s great!”

“That’s good…” Tubbo smiles sadly.

Of course he was great.

He finally didn’t have Tubbo burdening him.

That’s all he ever does isn’t it?

Burden. And betray.

“Ghostbur, can I ask you… if I ran away from L’Manburg, from it all, would you keep it safe?” He didn’t know why he was asking. He knew Ghostbur would forget about this exchange in a few minutes anyway. And yet…

“You’re going to run away?” He asks.

“I mean, why not…. I have nothing stopping me, I’ll make Quackity president and I’ll just go… no one will miss me anyway. I’ll live out my days on a bee farm or something. Selfish I know but…”

Ghostbur frowned, “they need you, Tubbo. You need to be a leader. I don’t know why Alivebur made you president, but he had to have a reason,” Ghostbur reasoned.

“Yeah, revenge…” Tubbo muttered.

“Or he thought you were a trustworthy person to put in charge of the nation.”

“I somehow doubt that, but okay,” Tubbo smiled at the ghost.

“Now I’m gonna go spread some blue! Bye bye!” Ghostbur grinned and left Tubbo alone with his thoughts.

If he left… 

maybe things would be better.

—O—

Ghostbur was floating through the forest, the warm night comforting his never ending thoughts.

Then something rustled in the dark bushes around him.

“Come out!” Ghostbur said, trying to put on a happy voice.

“Good to see you, Wilbur,” the voice said. 

Ghostbur looked him up and down, “Dream, you know it’s Ghostbur!”

Dream chuckled. It was strange seeing Dream without his mask, but he supposed there’s little need for a mask in these parts, not like anyone went down here anyway. 

“My masks off, so take yours off Wil.” 

Ghostbur sighed, “How’s it been?” 

“Eh, the same old. How’s being dead?”

Ghostbur thought for a second… how was it? Watching as everyone around him spirals into hell? He knew he shouldn’t, but he’d been spying on many people that used to once call him a friend. And from the looks of it, they weren’t doing so great.

“Horrible.”

Dream frowned.

“How about you? How’s it being a God?” Ghostbur asks.

“Eh, it has its pros and cons.”

“It’s what you wanted isn’t it? To be rid of all attachments and humanity?” Ghostbur glared.

“Isn’t what you wanted? Everyone break around you?” Dream bit back.

Ghostbur pretended that didn’t hurt as much as it did.

“I never wanted that….”

“Right.”

“How about you, what’s it like, when even your best friends turn on you,” Ghostbur smirks.

“Fuck you.”

“I know what you’ve been doing to Tommy. Why him? Why him as a vessel?” 

“Why not? He’s impressionable. Easy to manipulate, you basically did half the work for me!”

Ghostbur flinched, “I… I wasn’t in a good place during that.”

“When were you ever, William?”

The full name treatment. Okay.

“You’re a monster, Clay.”

“Maybe I am, but if I am, what does that make you?” Dream asks.

Ghostbur pauses, before replying, “Irredeemable.”

Dream sighs, grabbing some wood and setting it on fire for a camp fire.

“Do you want redemption?” Dream asks, looking up at Ghostbur.

“Of course I do. What about you?”

Dream looks away, “too late for that.”

“It’s only gonna get harder you know, the more you keep doing this stuff, Clay.” Ghostbur frowned at his friend.

“You know it’s not that easy. The splits taking over my mind…”

“So did insanity. Look where it got me. Is that what you want Clay? To let the darkness take you over till there’s nothing left?”

Dream stared into the fire. 

“You know Tommy’s easy to control. All I had to do was degrade him and hit him a couple times and he’s mine.”

Ghostbur sighs, “it’s not too late… I mean it may be too late for Tommy, but it’s not too late. You can still fight the Admin blood.”

“And for what? I made a  _ child  _ my vessel. Who am I for forgiveness?” Dream says, chuckling darkly.

“I know George and Sapnap will forgive you.”

“I-“ Dream looked to the side.

“I know you’re still in love with him. You think he would want you to give in to your own darkness?” 

Dream looked Ghostbur in the eyes.

“Fuck you… you don’t know me.”

“Do I? The Dream I know wouldn’t give into the darkness without a fight.”

“I’ve been building a prison…” Dream confessed.

“I know; I’ve seen Sam build it.”

Ghostbur thought for a second before asking, “who is it for?” 

Dream thinks for a minute, clearly debating on wether or not to tell him, before deciding, “Karl.”

That shocked Ghostbur. “Karl Jacobs?”

Dream nodded.

“Why him?”

“Let’s just say he’s a lot more powerful then he lets on.”

They sat in silence before Ghostbur whispers, “do you forgive me, Dream?”

Dream looks at him, “for starting the revolution, I never meant to hurt you, I just… I just wanted something of my own. Something that wasn’t Techno’s or Dadza’s… just my own. My own story…” Ghostbur admitted.

“I understand, I shouldn’t have been so opposed to the idea. I don’t own this whole world, and I’m starting to understand that.” Dream said, before adding, “will you ever be able to forgive me for destroying your brother?”

Wilbur chuckled, “can’t hold a grudge when I helped. I… it’ll take some time for me to trust you but… if you truly want to become better, I’ll help.”

He digs into his pocket, getting out two very very old looking compasses. “You still kept it?” Dream asks.

“What, you thought I just gave some to my brother and threw my own away?” Wilbur smiled.

The needle pointed at Dream.

“I think you can fight this, Dream,” Wilbur admits.

“What if I can’t?” Dream admits.

“Is it easier giving up and giving in, or fighting for the chance of success?”

“Looks like you’re back to your old self,” Dream snarks.

Wilbur chuckled, “I suppose I am, you’re reminding me of the real you too.”

“Maybe it's not wearing the mask,” Dream laughs.

“Maybe, I never did understand why you were dead set on wearing that.”

“If I don’t Tommy will put the pieces together, and I… I’m not ready for that.”

Wilbur sighed, nodding, “you know this means we’re sorta family right?”

“I suppose it does.”

“Can I just point out how fucked it is you made your vessel your own son?”

Dream nodded, “trust me I know.”

“You know there’s a way to break the enchantment, free Tommy…” Wilbur added.

“I know there is, but to do that I have to sacrifice an essential part of me. Something I can’t live without. You know the Priest’s rules.”

They both looked at the mask next to him.

“You could learn to live without it,” Wilbur frowned.

“How! I’ve been- I’ve been hiding behind it for years. I can’t just show up to L’Manburg without it.”

“I could come,” Wilbur offered.

“And risk exposing yourself? Admit it, you’re just as not ready to admit your mistakes as I am showing my face.”

“Then why show it to me?” Wilbur asks.

“Well I mean you were my best friend, there’s a reason I chose you to raise my son.”

“Yeahhhh, that was a horrible idea-“ Wilbur laughed.

“He grew up to be such a sex joking crude gremlin! I ASKED YOU TO DO ONE THING, Wilbur! Not to fuck up my son! And what did you do?” Dream screams, grinning.

“I fucked up your son!” Wilbur laughed.

It felt like old times.

“You know I could bring you back… my admin powers have powers over life and death…” Dream offered.

“It would bring back Schlatt, plus, being brought back means I’d have to face it all- and I- I- I can’t do it yet. They… I hurt them so much…” Wilbur admits.

“I never should have left Fundy.” Dream admits.

“Yeah that was kind of a dick move. Though I have to admit it would be weird you’re marrying my son, when I’m your son’s brother-“ Wilbur shuddered.

“Our family tree got fucked when you decided to have sex with a fish,” Dream snapped.

“Okay in my defense she was a shapeshifter! And was… was the best thing that’s ever happened to me aside from Fundy…”

“What happened to her anyway?” Dream asked.

“She…Schlatt killed her. Right in front of me. Begged for mercy. She was on her last life…” Wilbur recalled.

“No wonder you wanted to destroy him…. does Fundy know?” 

“He can never know, he won’t forgive himself. I can’t give him the guilt I carry.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Wilbur didn’t respond to that.

“Fuck the world,” Dream threw some raw mutton by the fire.

“Cheers to that.”

-O-

Tommy hated living with Technoblade. A lot.

There were many reasons for that hatred, ranging from slight annoyance to borderline decking the guy. 

One: he was a snorer.

Two: he treated Tommy like a child (he’s sixteen! He isn’t a kid!)

Three: he doesn’t like his cobblestone towers of intimidation.

Four: he’s a dick.

Five: he’s Technoblade.

“Tommy, I’m going to grab stuff for the festival, want to come?” Techno asks, as Tommy ate his scrambled eggs.

“Nah I’m good. Can I come to the festival?” Tommy asked, grinning.

“Of course, we’re going to commit quite a bit of terrorism, anyway. But first we have to go to the Scarlet Nation.” 

Scarlet Nation? What the fuck is that?

“What’s that?”

Techno smirked behind his mask, “Wanna see?”

-O-

Tommy felt awkward, walking alongside Techno through the tunnel. It was too much like Pogtopia.

He could practically hear Wilbur’s laugh and screams echo in the cave’s noise.

“You good?” Techno asks, as if noticing Tommy’s uncomfortable stance.

“Yeah, I’m fine, big man.”

Techno nodded.

There were drips of water heard throughout the cave.

“Where are we going anyway?” Tommy asks, impatiently.

“I told you, Scarlet Nation.”

“Yeah but you never told me what that is!”

“You'll see,” Techno whispers, smirking, “patience, Theseus. It’s a virtue.”

“My name is Tommy,” Tommy mumbled.

As they entered the end of the tunnel, there was a door, and then… 

it opened.

And it revealed a giant city, built from Diamonds, quartz, gold, and other beautiful materials.

It looked gorgeous.

And it was  _ huge. _

“Where are we…” Tommy said, in pure awe.

Then someone came up to them, he was in a suit.

“Hey Uncle Tommy.”

Tommy gasped, “Fundy! What is this place!”

“It’s my country, Scarlet Nation.”

Tommy looked at techno, “I thought you hated government?”

“Oh I do, but I made a deal with Fundy. If I’m allowed to help him destroy L’Manburg and get revenge for my execution, then I will let this city operate, as long as they let me live in retirement in peace.”

Tommy just stood there, “execution…?”

Fundy itched the back of his neck, “sorry again about that, Uncle, I was… I didn’t have a choice. Quackity threatened my friend’s lives if I didn’t comply…” Fundy admitted.

“Oh I don’t doubt that. That kid always was too power hungry for his own good.”

“Fundy, who else is involved?” Tommy asks.

“Niki is my Vice President, Jack Manifold, Eret, Kayla the pharmacist, Captain Puffy, Sam, Sapnap,Connor, George promised to but you know how George is…” Fundy listed off.

“What are you going to do about tub- I mean the President and Vice President?”

“We’re going to kill Quackity.”

Tommy’s blood ran cold.

“He’s- but he’s on his last life!” 

“And he’s a tyrant!” Fundy snapped.

“I- what does Karl and Sapnap think of this? They are his Husbands!” 

“They don’t know about that…” Fundy admits.

Then for a second, Tommy saw it.

The crazed look.

“You- are you going to blow up L’Manburg?” Tommy whispers in a tone that was too quiet to be his.

“I… we have to, don’t worry, we’re going to make sure everyone gets out sa-“

Tommy began laughing, Wilbur’s coat he was wearing suddenly weighing a thousand tons heavier, “oh Fundy, we going to repeat your dad’s mistakes now?” 

Fundy flinched at that, “don’t… Tommy please! They…” Fundy sighed, “they’re going to kill Ranboo. And I… I think Quackity is planning to kill Tubbo.”

Tommy inhaled deeply, “he’s what?”

“I found a plan he left, detailing the way he’s going to become president. He just needs to get rid of Tubbo…”

Tommy looked up at Fundy, “I want to help.”

“Tommy, you sure?” Techno said, to be honest he was proud at how strong Tommy has become. Willing to kill a tyrant for the greater good. 

“Yeah… I pledge allegiance to the Scarlet Empire,” he saluted.

“The plans going into action on the festival day,” Fundy admitted, “so when Niki announces that she found TNT, you run with the crowd. When everyone leaves, that’s when it goes to hell.”

_ When Tubbo gives his speech you may want to leave, that’s when I’m going to detonate the place. _

Tommy shook off the thoughts. “Okay, let’s do this.”

-O-

The festival was looking gorgeous, and the idea of having it be a masquerade festival was genius, Tubbo had to admit.

His outfit was green, brown and yellow, of a daisy. 

“Ready to go?” Ranboo said, his mask glimmering golden.

Tubbo grinned, taking his best friend’s hand, “you don’t think people will get the wrong idea right-“

“If they do just slap them, you’re the president!” Ranboo joked.

“Okay, memory boy! Let’s go!” Tubbo grinned.

This festival will be better. He can feel it.

The decorations were majestic, with the lights glimmering in the moonlight, and people dancing and drinking and playing games.

He spotted Puffy, who was in a gorgeous masquerade outfit, made of ocean lilies.

“Hey puffy! This looks great! I love your details!” Tubbo grinned.

“Thank you Mr. President. You didn’t do so bad yourself!”

Nearly everyone was there, laughing and singing and dancing.

“Are you doing a speech?” She asks.

“Yes actually! My amazing right hand man,” he looks at Ranboo, “wrote it, and then Quackity will do one!”

Puffy smiled, “I’m gonna go get some cider! Have fun boys!” She walked over to Sam.

“Wait Puffy!” Tubbo ran up to her.

“Yeah?”

“Congrats on the engagement!” Tubbo congratulated.

“Oh thank you! I’ll tell Niki ``You said that.”

Ranboo tapped Tubbo’s shoulder, a frown on his face, “you don’t think anyone like Techno would come right?” He said, clearly anxious. Tubbo understood the feeling. He had to take so many calming potions to make sure he wouldn't start having a panic attack at the mere word “festival”

He put his hands on ranboo’s shoulders, just like Tommy used to do for him (don’t think about Tommy, Tubbo) and whispered, “I won’t let them. Now come on! It’s a night of fun!”

Tommy entered the festival, his racoon costume weighing heavy. There were so many people, so many so many-

He needed a quiet place. And quick.

He walked over to the corner of the pole, grabbing some cookies, because of course he did, they were fucking begging to be taken and eaten.

He bit in one and immediately recognized it as one of Niki’s signature Red Velvet cookies.

“Good cookies right?” A man said to him.

Tommy turned to face him. He had a gorgeous brown and yellow get up, with a salmon colored rose on his chest. 

“Yeah…” Tommy admits.

“You seem stressed,” The man frowned.

“Yeah, yeah a little. Haven't been around these many people in nearly- nearly two months. My god. Time flies by quickly!” Tommy chuckled to himself.

“Yeah tell me about it.”

“What about you? I don’t recognize you,” Tommy said, accusingly.

“Oh I don’t come from around here, I’m here with my friend Clay.”

He pointed to the green man, who had half of his face shown, the other half had a green mask on.

“Cool, I feel like I know your voice…” Tommy notes.

“Strange, I mean I am a musician-“

“You are?! Ooh, what songs do you have?”

“Oh they aren’t all that good-“

“Tell me tell me!” Tommy grinned.

The man sighed, and began singing, “your city gave me asthma, and your water gave me cancer, and your pavement hurt my feelings, and that’s why I’m fucking leaving.”

Tommy gasped, “you are so good!”

“Do you like music?” The man asks.

Tommy stops, frowning, “uh- no… not since my brother died.”

The man's face turned unreadable, “oh I’m sorry to hear that, can I ask how it happened?”

“He- he killed himself.”

The man put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, which for a second made him see Wilbur. The real Wilbur, smiling down at him, with that soft loving smile he used to have.

But it wasn’t Wilbur.

It was a stranger with a friend named clay. Seriously, what kind of name is that?

“Nice festival, the president really outdid himself today, huh?” The man said.

“Yeah… clearly. What land are you from anyway?”

“Oh, uh, just a small village up north of the Mesa.”

Tommy nodded.

“So, would you like a dance, sir?”

“Are you assuming my gender?!” Tommy joked.

“I wouldn’t dream of it To- sir.”

Tommy took the man’s hand and then his hand went through his.

“I-“ Tommy’s eyes widened.

The mans did too, “oh sorry, I uh- I forgot about my- my curse…”

“You’re cursed?” Tommy frowned.

“Yeah, I can’t touch people, it’s a curse placed on me by a witch when I was a kid,” he says. Something about his tone sounded like lying, but Tommy didn’t think much of it.

“Oh okay! Then let’s just chat!”

“Sounds good to me.”

Quackity paced around his office.

“Is it really that hard? Just ask Tubbo and Ranboo to follow you after his speech and then kill them in the White House,” Schlatt suggested.

“That’s the plan it’s just-“ Quackity took a deep breath, “am I the bad guy for this?”

Schlatt smiled, “of course not, Quackity. Of course not. It’s for the best.”

“I-“ Quackity looked out the window, his disgusting reflection staring back at him, “I hope you’re right.”

Tubbo walked up on the platform, smiling at the thousands of people in front of him in the audience.

Thank god he has this memorized.

“Hello, people of L’Manburg! I hope you’re having a fantastic night, I know I have! I want to take a moment and shout out everyone whose helped make this happen. Helped make L’Manburg happen.” Tubbo says, his voice echoing to the entire block.

“Give it up for Niki, for her amazing bakery that has graced us this evening!” 

Niki bowed, her blue dress and mask covering up her angry look.

“Eret, for helping decorate and for providing many with the amazing masks for this party!” He announced.

“Thank you to Fundy for being an amazing Secretary of State!”

Fundy salutes.

“Thank you Quackity, for the idea of this festival, and for being the best Vice President this nation has seen!”

Quackity just stood there.

“And finally, thank you Ranboo, for being a loyal member of my cabinet, and for being my best friend.” 

“And thank you for everyone else for coming. Ender bless this nation!” Everyone cheered at that, and Tubbo walked off the stage.

“You did great!” Ranboo cheered, “though I didn’t write the part about me-“

“I added that,” Tubbo smiled.

“What about Tommy? Isn’t he your best friend?”

“Uh… I’m pretty sure he hates me,” Tubbo admits.

“Hey, Quackity told you and I to report the White House after your speech, said it was a matter of national safety?” Ranboo added.

“Oh, okay, let’s go… hopefully nothings going to go wrong at the festival.”

They walked into the office of Quackitys, anxiously awaiting his arrival. When they finally came, both of them leaped to their feet.

“Ah, Tubbo, Tommy, follow me,” Quackity said, before waking out. The two followed behind, confused. Why were they going underground? 

He walked into a tight box, it was quite small. Too small for Tubbos liking. Everyone knew he hated tight spaces.

“Can you walk against the wall?” Quackity asked, Ranboo and Tubbo did, looking at him like he had two heads.

Then he pulled out a crossbow.

Tubbo gasped, the air being knocked out of him, “Bi- Big Q what are you doing?”

“I’m killing two birds with one stone. Did you know Ranboo was a traitor?”

Tubbo anxiously looked at his best friend, “I- what?”

“I have your memory book, Ranboo. You wrote about how you were in Cahoots with Dream?”

Ranboo gulped.

“No no, Ranboo, this can’t be true, it can’t be!” Tubbo cried.

“I- I can’t remember!” Ranboo cried, clutching his head.

“Say goodbye, Ranboo,” then… nothing but colors.

Tubbo fell to his knees.

_ I’ll make this as colorful and painless as possible. _

Fireworks erupted around the room.

Tubbo screamed, “how could you!”

Quackity sighed, “he’s a traitor, now Tubbo,” he points the rocket launcher at him, “you ready for your death?”

Tubbo just closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks, anticipating the pain. The pain that for some reason never came?

He opened his eyes to see Sapnap pointing a sword at Quackity.

“Sap- I can explain-“ Quackity tries.

“Fucking save it. Killing a child!? That’s low. Even for you. I thought I knew you…”

“You do! Please….” Quackity tried, “he needs to die!”

“Why? So you can have power again?”

Quackity didn’t answer.

“You’re just like Schlatt.”

Quackity gasped.

Sapnap turned to Tubbo, the sword still pointing at Quackitys chest, “run.”

Tubbo didn’t have to be told twice.

**Quackity was slain by Sapnap.**

Wilbur played with his rose, looking out. Everyone was so happy, it hurt his heart. 

He could just imagine Sally dancing with him, her bright eyes shining in the moonlight.

Why Ender.

Why her?

When Tubbo said that Ranboo was his best friend he glanced over who was obviously Tommy, he’d never mistake that child’s voice, who just gasped and clenched his fists.

How did they split?

Oh right, because  _ he  _ made a teenager president of a destroyed nation.

God he’s a monster.

He walked over to grab some water, his throat feeling sore from all the guilt, when the whole festival stopped. There was no music, no more talking, everyone faced the stage.

“Listen to me, everyone, we need to get out, someone has rigged the country with TNT.” Eret explained, his expression hidden by the sunglasses he wore.

Someone rigged it? Again? 

The whole crowd erupted in whispers of confusion and theories ranging from “is it Wilbur? But he died” to “Tubbo is a secret traitor”

Right. Like  _ Tubbo _ , the kid who cried because Tommy stepped on an ant, would blow an entire nation to smithereens. 

“Come on, we need to exit the city, NOW.” Eret yelled into the microphone, as Niki pointed the crowd out of the country, as everyone left, Wilbur turned himself invisible. He had to see what’s going on.

Once it seemed like everyone was out, He noticed Fundy walk out and into the bakery. He followed.

‘What are you doing, Son,’ Wilbur thought.

“You can do this,” Fundy says, mining a piece of stone and revealing a lever.

A lever connected to a lot of TNT.

TNT that spread all around the nation according to the map.

No.

No no NO.

Wilbur made himself visible, “Fundy!” He yelled.

Fundy turned to the man, “Ghostbur, not now,” he says, looking at the lever, holding the torch that lit up the dark room.

“This isn’t the right thing to do,” Wilbur tried to reason.

“You don’t even understand, Ghostbur.”

“don’t. Trust me, it was meant to be, L’Manburg I mean.”

Fundy turns to him, slowly, to look at him, a dark betrayal in his eyes.

“Oh, so you  _ do  _ remember?” He growls.

“I-“

“Save it!” Fundy shouted, “you fucking coward! Do you know the pain you caused me!?”

Wilbur nodded, “please, don’t take out your pain from me on th-“

Fundy cut him off, “They tried to kill Tubbo.”

Wilbur stopped, “what?”

“Yeah, Quackity was planning on killing Tubbo during the festival. I got Sapnap to save him.”

Wilbur gasped.

“This nation is rotten, fucking rotten. And I’m done with it.”

Wilbur stepped in front of the lever.

“What are you doing?” Fundy asks, glaring at his father.

“Let me do this. Let me pull it. I’m not letting you have the blood on your hands.”

“Everyone got out, don’t worry,” Fundy explained.

“Still… these are thousands of people’s homes.”

“I don’t really care,” Fundy exclaimed.

Wilbur sighed, “what’s stopping you from walking away from this bombing contraption?”

“Don’t you get it! Even if I do, Jack or Niki will do it! Or Techno will  _ kill  _ me, I don’t have a choice!”

He sighs, walking up to the lever, brushing it. Then he had an idea.

“Stay here, don’t pull it, I have an idea,” he quickly floated up and flew to look for Dream.

Dream was leaning against a tree, “what happened? I stayed back to see what’s going on-“

“Fundys blowing up L’Manburg. You need to help me stop him,” Wilbur begged.

“How would I do that?” He says, eyes widening.

“I… I need you to pull the lever.”

“I’ll be branded a traitor!” Dream shouted back.

“I’d rather you than my son!” Wilbur shot back.

“No, Wilbur!” 

“Fine! Then I’ll just tell Tommy you're his dad!”

Silence covered the two.

“Fine.”

When Dream got there, Fundy was standing there, clearly in shock that Dream was here. He hadn’t seen him since…

Fundy walked up to him and slapped him.

“Fuck you! Where the fuck have you been?!” Fundy shouted.

“I’ve been busy!” 

“You left me at the fucking alter!”

“I know!”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Look, you need to get out of here. Anyone asked, I was the one who destroyed L’Manburg. You guys had nothing to do with this.” Dream says.

“Why are you doing this!?” Fundy looks at him.

Dream sighs, taking off his mask, Fundy gasping.

“Because I’m not giving in that easy.”

Wilbur smiled, that proud smile when your addict friend refused a joint.

“You know this doesn’t make up for the  _ hell  _ you’ve put everyone through,” Fundy adds.

“I know but, hey, it’s a start.”

Then he looked at Wilbur, “You’re Welcome, William.”

Then he pulled the lever.

And the world blew up.

Everyone watched as the world blew up.

Techno cried, “YES!”

Tommy frowned, but buried down the tears.

Tubbo fell to his knees.

Niki smiled.

-O-

Everyone was refugees in the Scarlet Nation (when did Niki have time to create a whole  _ city _ -)

Tubbo kept screaming, “where’s Ranboo where’s Ranboo have you seen Ranboo-“

How could this happen?

One minute he was with his second favorite person in the whole world laughing and grinning, the next, everything was gone.

“Mr. President, are you oka-“ Tubbo clung to Puffys chest and sobbed.

She hugged back.

Tommy sighed, “this was great but I’m leaving.”

“Wait what? The party’s just begun!” Techno grinned, as he drank from his wine glass.

“I- I need some air,” Tommy walked out of the capitol, and through the tunnel, and out into the surface.

He ran all the way to L’Manburg (or what was left of it)

It was all gone. The entire place was a giant crater now, with remnants of old buildings. Mostly gone, like the moments in them.

He fell to his knees. It’s all gone.

He helped destroy an entire nation.

_ If I can’t be the next be the next Schlatt, you can’t be the next Wilbur. _

The coat felt heavier.

A hand was placed on his shoulder.

He looked up at the guy who did it.

“I- Wil…?” 

“Hey Tommy.” He smiles.

Tommy got up and clung to the guy, before pushing away, “wait, are you Ghostbur?”

Wilbur chuckled, “no, no, it’s me…”

“But- how?”

Wilbur sighed, “it’s always been me.”

They just sat there.

“You…”

He nodded.

“Why?”

“Because I… I couldn’t face the pain I caused you all.”

Tommy clutched the grass, “why did you- why did you do it?”

“I thought L’Manburg was rotten to the core.”

“No- I mean- why did you… was I that bad? Is that why you- you hurt me?” 

Tommy didn’t even realize he was crying till he said that.

“Oh no no, Tommy,” he frowned, “I- I wasn’t okay. And I let my pain reflect on you. I am so so sorry Tommy.”

He looked out to the destruction.

“I did this, Wilbur… I’m just like you.”

“No Tommy,” Wilbur frowned, “you’re better. I love you, Tommy.” 

Tommy got up, “I- I’m going to go find Techno.”

Wilbur nodded, and watched as the boy left.

“What now?” Wilbur asks, as Dream walks up to him.

“Now… now we do that thing George calls ‘healing’.”

Wilbur sighed, “that’s the hardest part.”

—O—

Tubbo finding Ranboo and clinging onto him for dear life.

Techno looking at his friendship emerald.

Puffy holding his fiancé’s hand.

Sam getting a message on his communicator:

**Disband all work on Pandora’s Box. I’ll pay you for what you’ve done so far.**

Sapnap sobbing into Karl’s arms.

Fundy kneeling at his mother’s grave.

Wilbur and Dream looking over the sun setting on L’Manburg, one last time.

Tommy walked into the old attic of Techno’s house, looking for something to break. He had to get steam off somehow.

It was old, clearly untouched in years, dust everywhere. If he had arachnophobia he would die here.

He looks at a bunch of boxes, picking the one in the very corner, ripping the tape off.

It was a bunch of photos. Not what he was looking for, but good enough.

There were the standard ones, with the whole Soot family, some with him and tubbo…

Why were there ones with Wilbur and with a boy that looked a lot like him?

Why so many?

Then he noticed another one.

“Congrats to Clay!” Who was clay? Clay was holding a… baby?

Another one, with a caption of “Dreams little gem.” 

So the guy in the photo was Dream.

Then one that stirred his blood cold.

_ “My son Tommathy!” _

Tommy threw up.

  
  
  
  



End file.
